


Words of Another Misunderstood Stepmother

by dbzgal04



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Disney, Fantasy, Gen, Poetic, Points of View, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzgal04/pseuds/dbzgal04
Summary: A poetic retelling and new twist on "Snow White" from the wicked queen's point of view.





	Words of Another Misunderstood Stepmother

The world can be so cruel, especially for women.  
Everything is dominated and decided by men.  
Here I am now, managing to rule a kingdom in my own right.  
There are plenty of injustices I intend to strongly fight.  
So many men only value women for physical beauty.  
Bringing an end to this closed-mindedness is my first duty.  
Being the fairest isn’t exactly what it is cracked to be.  
It’s the only thing a woman is noticed for, you see.  
Making countless men completely lose their morals and minds.  
They forget what else in a woman they could possibly find.  
Luckily I’ve proven to be quite a capable leader and decision-maker.  
Unlike several kings, who rule simply because of their gender and are such fakers!  
My stepdaughter, Princess Snow White has such elegance and charm.  
I must admit, this brings me great alarm!  
Like I mentioned, being the fairest isn’t exactly all sunshine and rainbows.  
Closed-minded and perverted guys very easily become your worst foes!  
I know this all too well, for I’ve been the victim of perverts throughout my life.  
I most certainly don’t want Princess Snow White to have to endure the same strife.  
Which is why I have her work so hard, and study as well.  
Hopefully she’ll become physically fit and smart, in addition to having the charm of an angel.  
What’s this I hear outside? Ack, a prince is singing to dear Snow White!  
What if…ugh, the thought fills me with such disgust and fright!  
My stepdaughter still has much to learn.  
Real love and respect don’t come at mere sight, but are earned.  
What if the princess is too naïve and gullible?  
Oh, what I might have to carry out is just so terrible!  
Like I mentioned earlier, this life is often harsh and cruel.  
Much too harsh for Snow White, that precious and lovely jewel!  
I truly dread the thought of this deed possibly being carried out.  
But the princess would forever be free and safe from this harrowing world without a doubt.


End file.
